custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Relating to Pages Owned by Inactive Users
Hello, my online friends. As the title suggests, this relates to pages owned by inactive users. I wanted to bring up this topic for one purpose which I shall explain down below. It may be a bit lengthy, so sit tight! Unfortunately, most of the articles left behind by inactive users are generally in bad shape. They may be horrifically short, containing only about 1,000 bytes or even less. Most of the time, however, they are plagued with bad grammar and spelling errors, making it an atrocity to look at. Some users, likeUser:Windfall the wandererWindfall the wanderer, wikified the articles instead of just simply putting a wikification notice and giving them a pat on the back while they think they contributed to the problem. He seems like the only one doing this, though. What I came up with is a way to hopefully promote actions similar to Windfall's. I call it: Page Adoption Seeing as that poor little page is lying there to rot, you could take it and make it your own! The only rule would probably be to try to keep it somewhat related to the original article. This way, it wouldn't just be mindlessly puting notifications on articles. Maybe a new "adoption" notification can be made, or add something to the candidate for deletion template? It could help stimulate creativity and make the wiki's pages more presentable by actually making the article nice to look at instead of just discarding it. Rules and Regulations Below are the proposed rules for page adoption *Inactivity should be for users who are long gone. About a year onward for now, although it may be subject to change *You can only 'adopt' pages that do not meet the wiki guidelines and only if it has the proposed template on it *If the user returns and demands it to be changed back, you must comply with the users demands. If an admin asks for you to change it back, you must also comply. *If the page has the writer template on it, then you must get permission from an admin to adopt the page *If the adoption template is put up and no one adopts it within two weeks, then the page can be deleted *If someone claims the page, you must follow wiki rules and ask them if it is alright to add info to that page. Considering there are a lot of pages that need fixing, there will be enough to go around. Thank you for your time. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victorium!']] Voting For #Personally I am all in favor of this, as Pitcat has noted. Adopting a page is somthing I think would really help us keep some pages that could easily be wikified, and even expand on them to make them more interesting. # #Max the paranoid android (talk) #sounds great [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 02:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) #You know what, sure. Let's do this. -Maccy #I think this sounds like a great idea! -[[User:Toa Teramur|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Teramur|'Teramur']] #Not a bad idea, I remember something like this coming up before but it never took off. I'll vote for it. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 05:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) #Apparently this thing needs ten votes. # #Sounds like a legitimate means of revitalizing pages that would otherwise be fated for the-LEGO-Factory-in-the-sky. #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG #—[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 10:26, January 27, 2016 (UTC) #Oh man I just stole pages back in my time. Nalek? Not even my page! I think pages should be wikified first, and only after that if the page severely lacking or you really want to do something with it, then it should be adopted. Some pages are just lacking structure and proper explanation, and it's possible to fix that without adopting. I really like this idea though and while this vote is irrelevant, as an old timer, I'm giving my approval like it matters or something. --Dregran (talk | ) 01:29, February 26, 2016 (UTC) #Count my vote.The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 06:13, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Against #this is step one in the conspiracy...stop it while you can Shadowmaster 02:02, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Comments Forgot to add closed template. MGCPY, this vote passed a while ago. It's already in effect. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 13:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC)